There are several ski bindings known in the prior art which keep the friction relatively constant on the ski as the ski boot is released laterally from the ski binding. In this respect, German patent publication 25 49 203 A discloses a slide plate that rests displaceably on a support plate, there being provided only a line contact between the slide plate and the support plate by means of ribs. The slide plate is held on the support plate by a rubber band.
German patent publication 39 18 922 A discloses a base plate of the generic type in which a transversely movable footboard is provided. The movable footboard can be freely rolled off in a lateral direction on a rolling plate fixed to the ski surface, the rolling plate having supporting rollers arranged side-by-side.
Prior art designs of anti-friction devices have always incorporated a sliding member that is transversely displaceable with respect to the base plate on which the ski boot rests. Among the drawbacks to the prior art designs is that the movement of the transversely displaceable support member may be impaired by ice or dirt. Another drawback of the prior art is that they have a comparatively complex structure. The present invention overcomes these and other shortcomings of prior art devices.